


Morning Glory

by estriel



Series: Inktober Insanity 2019 [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Lust, M/M, Toronto Cricket Skating and Curling Club, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Javi knows he is in trouble the moment he opens his eyes and feels the urgent hardness between his legs. A morning hard-on is nothing unusual or troublesome, per se. What is troublesome is what caused it. Of course he’d have a sex dream about Yuzu, of all people.





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Inktober 2019 prompt for day 6 was _husky_. 
> 
> I was not planning on this story, but then MsDaring chats me up on Sunday morning and goes: _I was wondering if Javi ever had a sex dream about Yuzu and had to face him the following day_... (because yes, that is the kind of conversations that happen over Sunday breakfast). And that is how I ended up ditching all my other plans and writing 4K worth of Javi lusting. Sunday well spent. Enjoy!
> 
> Set in fall 2019, during Javi's time at Cricket Club prior to Japan Open 2019. 
> 
> Thank you, MsDaring, for the idea!

Javi knows he is in trouble the moment he opens his eyes and feels the urgent hardness between his legs. A morning hard-on is nothing unusual or troublesome, per se. What is troublesome is what caused it.

Javi doesn’t always remember his dreams, especially not in vivid detail. But of course he remembers this one, of all his dreams.

He thinks that maybe if he ignores it, the memories will fade. He glances towards the windows - the light outside is still weak. It’s early, his alarm hasn’t even rang yet. He rolls over onto his side, checks the time on his phone. Too early to get up. He flops down onto his back again.

The images come unbidden. Yuzu, naked, pliant under Javi’s hands as he let them roam all over his skin. The pink of his nipples, the flavor of his mouth. Yuzu, moaning his name when Javi kissed up his inner thigh. Spreading his knees for Javi, inviting him in.

“Coño,” Javi curses, and rolls out of bed, wincing at the uncomfortable twinge his dick gives at the sudden movement. Of course he’d have a sex dream about  _ Yuzu _ , of all people. It’s not like it’s the first time, but it hasn’t happened in a while, and he had spent the past few months trying really hard not to think of Yuzu too often. He has a life in Spain, damnit. With no place for Yuzu, or Yuzu-filled sex fantasies.  _ Dreams _ , Javi reminds himself. Because he definitely has not fantasized about Yuzu, not consciously.

He stumbles into the bathroom, eyes still sticky with sleep. He takes a piss, then turns on the shower and waits a few moments for the water to warm up – he’s not loving this AirBnB’s eco-friendly heating system right now. In the few seconds he stands there, impatient, his mind conjures up more images, pulled from the dream – or maybe from its own mental chest of treasures, Javi is not even sure. Yuzu, slick with water, smiling over his shoulder as he beckons to Javi to join him in the shower.

Javi takes a deep breath and steps under the spray, letting the hot pounding on his shoulders soothe him. He does approve of the water-pressure in this apartment. He definitely does not think of Yuzu, pressed against the tiled wall, clutching at Javi’s shoulders as Javi sucks him off. He definitely is not going to jerk-off to the images of Yuzu. Not today.

His dick throbs, and Javi groans, leaning back against the tiles. He grasps his erection at the base, gives it an experimental stroke. His knees nearly buckle at how good it feels, and he closes his eyes, thinking of those slender fingers wrapping around him. Would Yuzu wear his power bracelets in the shower?, he wonders.

It only takes him a few strokes, and then he’s coming in a few shameful hot spurts, sagging under the warm water from the shower, breathing hard. So he did jerk-off thinking about Yuzu. What else is new.

What is new, Javi realizes when he heads out of the house, is that he is back at Cricket. Which means he will actually have to look Yuzu in the face right now, less than an hour after he’s stroked himself to completion thinking of just that face, and how it would look screwed up in pleasure. Well, fuck.

His practice is hard enough to distract him from all thoughts, and he mostly manages to keep his eyes to himself. Mostly, because Yuzu is wearing his Under Armor gear, as always. Because Yuzu’s chest is wider now, his waist impossibly trimmer, and Javi wonders what Yuzu’s abs would look like covered in come. He trips on his steps and hits his knee hard enough for the pain to jolt him out of his fantasies. He signals to David that he needs a break and skates over to the boards to take a sip of water.

There is the quick scrape of a hockey stop right beside him, a spray of ice shavings hitting his leg. He doesn’t even need to look to know who it is. He knows Yuzu by the sound of his blades alone. Javi wonders if that is weird.

“Hard night?” Yuzu asks, and Javi nearly drops his water bottle. Some of his shock must show on his face when he turns to Yuzu because Yuzu shrugs, gives a small helpless smile and damn, those lips. Javi wonders what they must feel like. “You look like you sleep bad. You always skate worse when you sleep bad,” Yuzu explains, then reaches out to pat his shoulder, his palm warm through the thin fabric of Javi’s t-shirt.

“Yeah,” Javi mumbles. “Something like that.” His voice comes out all husky and rough, and he coughs into his fist to clear his throat. He hopes Yuzu mistakes his sudden blush for exertion.

Unfortunately for him, Yuzu has spent seven years seeing Javi’s  _ exertion _ on a daily basis. His eyes widen, and he tilts his head to the side, pensive. Javi fights – and fails – not to look at the line of his throat, long and strong and all too lickable.

“You alright, Javi?” Yuzu asks, and there’s something complex in his eyes, something that terrifies Javi. Yuzu has always been too good at reading people. Particularly him. Then Yuzu licks his lips, and Javi’s eyes follow the tip of Yuzu’s wet pink tongue. He gulps involuntarily. Looks back up. And the moment his eyes meet Yuzu’s, Javi knows he is screwed because Yuzu is looking at him, eyes even wider, and also more intense, searing. Now Javi knows that Yuzu knows, and fuck, fuck fuck fuck, Yuzu is still here, still looking at him, even despite the knowledge, and it sends Javi’s brain into overdrive.

“You done there?” David calls across the ice, arms crossed, and Javi remembers that he is, technically, in the middle of a session, and eating Yuzu up with his eyes is not what he should be doing.

“Yes, coming,” he calls back, embarrassed, and turns to skate away. Not before he catches Yuzu’s amused smirk, though.

Sharing a locker room after practice is torture. Working hard on his choreography for the rest of the session has somewhat calmed Javi’s nerves but now he’s here, unlacing his boots, and he can’t quite keep his eyes off of Yuzu’s nimble fingers as he makes quick work of his own laces, his pant-legs pushed up to reveal strong calves, his thighs spread wide as he bends over to reach his boots.

Then Yuzu’s skates are off, and he proceeds to take off his top, and Javi would yelp like a wounded puppy if his throat was not as dry as the Sahara desert right now.

Yuzu seems oblivious to Javi’s predicament, or he would to an outsider, probably. But Javi knows how Yuzu undresses under normal circumstances – and the slow way he peels the sweaty, clingy t-shirt off of his chest is not that. His nipples are just as Javi remembers, just the way they looked in Javi’s dream, small pink nubs that harden when the cool air hits them. Javi wonders if they are as sensitive as they were in his night-time visions, if real-Yuzu would love having them bitten just as much as dream-Yuzu did.

Javi shakes his head when he realizes he is staring, and bends down to slide his feet out of his skates, take off his socks. He doesn’t bother changing. He does not have another session until later, and he is skipping dance class – one of the perks of being just a visitor at Cricket rather than a full-time member. So he just pulls on his jacket over his clothes, zips it up, and gets ready to leave. It’s probably better for his sanity.

“You’re leaving already?” he hears Yuzu say from across the room, and makes the mistake of looking back at him. His hair is a mess, and the white t-shirt he has pulled on instead of the discarded UnderArmor one makes him look not like an object of desire, but rather sweet, soft, and beautiful. The sight fills Javi with all the things he knows he should not be thinking of, either. Perhaps even less than he should be thinking of fucking Yuzu.

“Yeah,” Javi admits and his throat is now constricting for an entirely different reason as all these emotions he has been ignoring for months, and years, well up, threatening to choke him. “I will be back later, though,” he adds, feeling nostalgic and emotional because he suddenly realizes that this is possibly the last time he will be here, at Cricket, for any period of time longer than a quick hello… Unless he accepts Brian’s offer, of course. Javi doesn’t really want to think of that now, though, because looking at Yuzu when he’s like this makes him want to say yes to Brian immediately, ditch everything, and move his life to Canada for good.

“Good,” Yuzu smiles. “I’m happy you’re here, Javi.” There is none of the former teasing in his face now, just pure joy, and Javi’s heart does a barrel roll inside his chest.

He turns around, and all but runs out of the locker room.

*

Javi’s afternoon off-ice conditioning, as well as his second ice session for the day, go just about as well as he expected after the morning he’s had. He congratulates himself for staying mostly focused during both, but he keeps sneaking glances, drawn to Yuzu’s lithe form. Javi imagines that if his muscles were not shaking so badly as he holds that plank for what feels like eternity, he would be getting hard again. He also imagines that if David was not actively chasing him through his choreo, he would just sit down and watch Yuzu with dreamy eyes because he looks fucking gorgeous as he runs through Otoñal, painting a beautiful fantasy on the air with his fingers.

Small mercies, Javi thinks when Yuzu stays behind to talk to Brian after the session, which gives him the chance to flee before Yuzu joins him in the locker room. He hears the click-clack of Yuzu’s blade guards just as he is walking away. He turns around and catches Yuzu’s crinkle-eyed smile, and the little wave that he does, tilting his head and looking as innocent and bright as a summer morning. Javi doesn’t dare stop and talk to him, too afraid he’d just grab him and kiss him stupid.

As he lies in bed that night, tired from all the hard work, Javi wonders how things could possibly have spiraled so much over the course of the day. In the morning, all he had to worry about was a wet dream, and a bit of lusting. Or a lot of lusting. But now, now that he has actually spent some time around Yuzu, Javi worries about so much more. Like the way his heart seems to grow wings every time Yuzu smiles at him like that, like Javi is the best thing he has seen all day. Or the way he finds himself wishing that he could have this, really have this – Toronto, and teaching the kids at Cricket, and… and Yuzu.

Suddenly, staring at the ceiling in the dark, Javi realizes he  _ understands _ Marina.

_ You came back all googly-eyed the last time! _ , she had accused, speaking of the time he had been in Canada to train for Europeans.  _ All distant, distracted.  _ Javi had denied it, but she had just sighed heavily and taken his hands in her small ones.

_ Please don’t go, Javi, _ she had pleaded with him, her eyes wide and scared.  _ Don’t go back. _

Javi had refused, of course. Canada is his home where skating is concerned, has been for years, and where else would he train? Who with, if not Brian, Tracy, and David… Who with, if not Yuzu.

_ Fine _ , Marina had snapped at that.  _ If you go to him, Javi, don’t bother coming back to me _ .

Javi had thought her hysterical. He had not understood why she was so opposed to him returning to his old coach. 

Now he understands. She had never meant  _ Brian _ when she spat out that sentence,  _ if you go to ‘him’.  _ Her fury makes sense. One more thing he now understands is why he had been so unaffected by the fact that his girlfriend of two years had just sent him to hell.

Javi sighs, and closes his eyes, too weary to continue that train of thought, and all its implications. In comparison to this, having Yuzu-flavored sex dreams had been easy.

_ _

*

Javi wonders just how many times one could possibly wake up hard, then have a spectacular orgasm while thinking of one’s former rival, before one gets bored of it. Turns out that there is no limit to that, or at least Javi hasn’t reached it yet, because every morning the relief is just as sweet, the images of Yuzu just as glorious.

It doesn’t seem to matter what Javi’s mind cooks up – Yuzu on his hands and knees, or sitting on top of Javi, or close and intimate and looking into Javi’s eyes as they move together, lips brushing, or even, to Javi’s surprise, Yuzu fucking  _ him _ , nice and slow, then hard and merciless… It all works. It all works and Javi doesn’t even need to dream of it first, he just needs to close his eyes in the shower, or in his bed, and there Yuzu is, ready to be ravished.

After the first two mornings, Javi stops berating himself for it… Especially since real-life Yuzu seems strangely complicit. The looks he throws Javi across the ice seem knowing, and the way Yuzu takes his time to stretch during warm-up is hardly innocent, ass on display and shirt riding up because of course,  _ of course  _ these damn UnderArmor tops of his seem to have shrunk in the wash…

Javi eats it all up, hungry for every little bit of skin that Yuzu chooses to parade in front of his eyes. But worse than that, worse than even the locker room encounters so thick with tension one could slice it with a knife, worse than that is the other moments. Yuzu sitting down at Javi’s table in the cafeteria, munching on his home-made lunch, or sipping his protein-shake, and just chatting to Javi, all warm smiles and curious questions –  _ what is life like, in Spain? What will you do next? _ and, Javi’s favorite: _ Are you happy? _

_ _

Yuzu is affable, and open, and Javi wants to tell him that life in Spain is good because it is sunny and warm and he loves the late nights and lazy mornings…  _ but it doesn’t have you _ , Javi wants to say,  _ and all that fun feels a bit dim without you _ . He wants to tell him that he has no idea what he will do next, because he thought he wanted to stay in Spain but now he’s not so sure, not with Brian inviting him to coach at Cricket. And he wants to tell him that well, he would be much happier if he could take Yuzu home, and kiss him to sleep, then kiss him some more in the morning.

Yuzu smiles at him, and pats his hand affectionately when Javi stumbles through some throw-away phrases to conceal the truth, then leaves his hand there a bit longer than a friend would. Javi stares at their hands, and blushes, and wonders what the hell he should do. When he looks up, Yuzu’s gaze is steady, half intense heat and half the gentle affection that makes Javi’s heart twist and turn inside him.

When he lies in bed, he wonders why he doesn’t just do it, take the plunge, kiss Yuzu, take him out on a date, take him home… Javi groans, and stops himself from thinking about that, because he needs to think of important things, not of what it would feel like to rim Yuzu until he’s a mewling mess.

He needs to think of what he wants from his life. It’s stupid, this game they’re playing, dancing around each other without doing anything about the obvious fucking elephant in the room. It’s stupid… but it is safe. It’s just a new level of teasing, a bit more intense, but still very much in line with how they have been for years. Kissing Yuzu would be uncharted territory... And that, Javi is ashamed to admit, is a bit scary.

*

In the end, it’s Yuzu who cuts the knot, ever the braver one. Javi has always admired that about Yuzu, the way he charges forward once he has set his mind on a goal. Then again, he would expect no less from a man who has won the Olympics on an ankle held together with nothing but tattered ligaments, KT tape, and a lot of stubborn determination.

They’re in a locker room yet again, Yuzu stripping off, Javi doing his routine of pretending not to watch. But then Yuzu stops, and tosses his t-shirt into his bag, and looks at Javi – not with the coy, I-know-that-you’re-looking-but-I’ll-pretend-I-don’t side glance he has been using in the previous days, but rather full-on, pinning Javi with the power of that infamous Hanyu-glare. Javi drops the sweater he had been just about to pull on, and stares back.

“Javi,” Yuzu says, voice low and husky and just like in Javi’s bedroom fantasies. He takes a step forward, then another one, and another, until Javi’s back is nearly at the wall behind them. Yuzu is close, too close, and Javi sees the constellation of three freckles just under his left collarbone that he’d never noticed before. He wants to kiss each one of the little stars. “Javi,” Yuzu repeats, his breath brushing Javi’s mouth, and Javi’s gaze flies back up. The moment he meets Yuzu’s eyes, intense and full of fire, irises blown wide, Javi knows he is screwed. “Do you want me?” Yuzu asks, and even if his mouth does not curl up in a smirk, his voice does, smug and teasing.

Javi is not sure who moves first. It’s not like it matters, either, because all of a sudden, Yuzu’s hands are in his hair, his warm skin is a shock under Javi’s hands, and Yuzu’s lips – oh god, they’re better than all of Javi’s fantasies combined.

He kisses Yuzu the way he’s been wanting for months, or maybe years, tasting him, savoring him, plunging his tongue into Yuzu’s willing mouth. He locks his arms around Yuzu’s waist and pulls their bodies together, not sure who the sharp intake of breath at the contact belongs to, him or Yuzu, or maybe both.

“I think that’s yes,” Yuzu grins when they pull apart to breathe. His eyes are twinkling, and he’s as smug as a cat that swallowed the canary. “Want to take me home with you?” he adds, and slides his hands down Javi’s sides. He stops just at Javi’s waistband, rubbing his thumbs over Javi’s hip-bones.

“Yes,” Javi pants, and he can’t quite believe his luck. When Yuzu moves to kiss him again, though, he remembers something. “Yuzu. Wait,” he says, and dodges Yuzu’s mouth, even if it takes all of his self-control right now. Yuzu’s confused expression makes his insides twist, but he can’t just do this – he needs to think of the  _ important _ things first.

“Why?” Yuzu asks, pulling away a little so he can look at Javi, all furrowed brows and that little crinkle on top of his nose Javi had always found particularly adorable. It’s the same crinkle that makes Javi want to throw stuff at his TV screen whenever he spots it in the Kiss & Cry, after they underscore Yuzu _yet_ _again_. Adorable as it is, he hopes it doesn’t stay for too long.

“Because I just – “ he starts, then has to take a breath to calm his frantic heart. “I just need to know… I want you,” he says, and laughs, shaking his head, because god, isn’t that the understatement of the century. He’s fucking  _ mad _ with need for Yuzu, after all this teasing. “I want you, but I want more than this,” he chokes out, gesturing between them – Yuzu’s body, his bare skin, the boner he feels like he’s been carrying around almost non-stop this past week. “I want – I want us to be something… real. You know?” His voice pitches ridiculously high on the last bit, and he’s terrified as he stands there, waiting for Yuzu to process everything he has just said. What if he’s wrong? What if Yuzu just wants this, a quick tumble, a bit of relief from the stresses of training, a meaningless –

“Okay,” Yuzu says simply. Then he beams. “Javi, what else did you think I offered?” Yuzu giggles, and Javi feels like he should be mad at him a little for making light of the situation, of Javi’s monumental confession… But then Yuzu reaches up to touch his cheek, brushing his fingers over Javi’s stubble, all tender and light. “I want that, too,” he says softly and Javi just can’t. He can’t be mad even if he wanted to. Instead, he just reaches for Yuzu’s wrist, and presses a kiss into his palm, giggling along.

“By the way,” he says when he looks up again, still holding on to Yuzu’s wrist. He rolls the beads of Yuzu’s bracelet under his finger. “Do you wear these in the bedroom?” he asks, and enjoys the look of surprise on Yuzu’s face.

Then Yuzu smirks. “No,” he says. “I prefer to wear nothing in bedroom. Want to see?”

And yes, Javi wants to see. He wants to see, and feel, and taste and breathe Yuzu in. And he does, later, when they’re in his apartment, even if they do not quite make it to the bedroom. He undresses Yuzu on the couch, and kisses him, sloppy and deep, holding Yuzu’s chin up so he can plunder his mouth as he kneels over him. He kisses down his throat, and over his collarbones, tastes the three small freckles, and lower, licking his way to Yuzu’s nipples. He closes his teeth around one, just probing gently, then bites harder when Yuzu makes the most incredible sound and yanks Javi’s hair to pull his head down closer. He traces Yuzu’s taut muscles with his fingertips, and Yuzu giggles a little, clearly ticklish on his stomach, but then goes slack when Javi moves to kiss along his inner thigh. And when Javi finally tastes him, sucking Yuzu into his mouth, it’s too much for both of them: Javi cries through half the blowjob, so fucking happy and delirious with it, and Yuzu only lasts a few moments, painting his stomach in hot spurts of come when Javi pulls off just in time, watching through his tears, his hands planted firmly on Yuzu’s thighs. 

As he sits there on his heels, still hard but beyond caring, just watching Yuzu’s blissed out face, Javi realizes that nothing could have prepared him for this. No amount of wet dreams, or fantasies, or jerking off could have prepared him for how it would feel to truly have Yuzu. Because this is a satisfaction that goes way beyond his body – his heart is full, and his soul is singing, and this is everything he ever could have wished for.

And when they lie curled up in bed later, after a shower that was a lot better than Javi’s morning ones, Javi finally tells Yuzu.  _ Life in Spain is nice, but this is nicer. What I’ll do next is accept Brian’s offer and come to coach here, move back to Toronto. And I am happy. I am happy now. Because you are happy. Because I love you.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Outrage? Do let me know! <3


End file.
